Wild At Heart
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: You got me runnin' baby, wild at heart. A Marsan, Rossaway HS fic with some minor character appearances . give it a shot before you judge.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: You got me runnin' baby, wild at heart. -Gloriana**

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's totally cliche to write HS fics, but I have a serious addiction to them and I've yet to see one that is pretty much just Carol, Doug, Susan and Mark. So I'm attempting to do something different. PLEASE NOTE: If you do not like, YOU DO NOT have to review. Kaypeesh?**

**Dedication: Miss Rachel. The Carol to my Susan. I was just jokin' around about doing this, but she helped me come up with a viable idea. LOVE YOU RACH!**

**Disclaimer: Pfft. NAHT FREAKIN' MINE!!!**

"What time did Doug say he was getting here?" Susan Lewis asked, glancing at her wrist watch.

"As soon as basketball practice was over as far as I know." Carol Hathaway replied. Carol and Susan sat on the picnic table in the Hathaway front yard, clad in shorts, flip-flops and their bikini tops.

"Did he say who he's bringing?" Susan asked, crossing her legs, she leaned back on the warm wooden table.

"Nope." Carol dug through her bag, pulling out her sunglasses and sliding them on.

Soon, they heard the all too familiar noise of Doug Ross's old pick up truck. The girls stood and stretched as Doug pulled up in front of Carol's house. He parked, climbing out. A blond haired teenage boy climbed out as well.

"Girls, this is Mark Greene. He's new in town and he's on the basketball team." Doug walked over to them, "This is my cousin, Susan." He then wrapped his arms around Carol, "This is Carol."

"Get off, Doug. You smell." Carol shoved him playfully.

"Don't be fooled, she really loves me." Doug said and winked at her.

"Hi." Susan smiled at Mark.

"Hi." Mark shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans.

"I figured you guys wouldn't mind if I invited Mark to go with us to the beach." Doug said, his eyes moving back and forth between the two of them.

"That's cool." Carol shrugged.

"Fine with me." Susan muttered, her eyes never leaving Mark's.

"Okay, well let's load this stuff up." Doug grabbed the cooler that sat in the grass, Carol grabbed her bag and tossed it in the bed of the truck. He looked around, "Someone is gonna have to ride in the back."

"I will." Susan volunteered, she loved riding in the back of the truck.

"I'll sit with you. No reason you should be stuck back there by yourself." Mark told her.

"Thanks." Susan placed her bags in the bed and then climbed in herself. Mark followed her, they sat right behind the windows of the cab.

"Holler if you need anything." Carol told them, Doug turned the truck on.

"So, I didn't know there was beaches in Indiana." Mark joked, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Just the Dunes." Susan chuckled, "It takes like an hour to get there."

"Okay." Mark smiled, "So you're Doug's cousin?"

"Yeah." Susan nodded, crossing her legs and rolling her shoulders, "Doug and I have been tossed together since the dawn of time. Our Moms are sisters and they used to be really close. So they thought Doug and I should be too." Susan chuckled.

"That's cool." Mark smiled at her.

"Yeah. Doug and I have always gotten along really well and we met Carol in Pre-school and we haven't been apart since."

"That's so great that you have that." Mark smiled, kicking off his sandals and resting his feet on the hot metal bed.

"So, Mark. The new kid in town, where are you from?" Susan asked.

"Everywhere." Mark muttered, "My Dad's in the Navy."

"Oh. Well, where'd you come from?"

"Hawaii." Mark explained.

"Hawaii?" Susan looked at him, both eyebrows raised, "Hawaii? Like the islands in the middle of the ocean, Hawaii?"

"That'd be the one." Mark laughed.

"You're so white!" Susan exclaimed and Mark laughed harder.

"I don't tan. I burn." He explained.

"Oh. So.. wow. Hawaii. Must suck to be stuck in the Middle Of Nowhere." Susan looked at him as she tucked her feet under her.

"Well.. when you put it that way." Mark shrugged, "I thought it was gonna suck, but today is shapin' up to be pretty good."

Susan blushed, "Well.. I, I'm glad."

Mark nodded as Carol slid the window open, "You guys riding okay back there?"

"We're fine." Susan reassured her and she shut the window again. Susan looked at Mark again, "So, if your Dad is in the Navy, what are you doing here?"

"He's working at the recruiters office." Mark explained.

"Oh, so..." She drummed her nails on top of the cooler.

"So, you're Doug's cousin. Carol's your best friend. What else is there I should know?" Mark asked, running a hand through his blond hair.

"I have a sister, Chloe... she's kind of crazy." Susan explained.

"Crazy as in..." Mark searched for the right comparison, "Wynona Rider in _Girl, Interrupted_."

"Nah.. she's just... eccentric." Susan explained, "You'll see her when school starts. She's a senior."

"You're a junior, right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. Same as Doug and Carol. What about you?" She picked aimlessly at the peeling black nail polish on her thumb.

"Junior."

"Awesome." Susan smiled, "You got any siblings?"

"Nope, just me, my Dad, my Mom and her Hummel's." Mark explained.

"Hummel's?" Susan raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea." Mark said and made a face. Susan laughed and Mark's heart soared.

"Well, I'd rather my mom collect Hummel's than Cookie and her collector plates." Susan shook her head.

"Cookie... collector plates?" Mark raised an eye brow.

"My Mom's nickname. I'm not even sure what her real first name is." Susan laughed.

"So.. Cookie.. has collector plates?"

"Mark." She put her head in her hands, "I swear, one from every fifty states, a small rare Elvis collection and then the original Charlie's Angels."

"I'll have to see that sometime." Mark commented.

"You'll have to come over sometime." Susan looked at him hopefully.

"I'll have to do that."

--

"How do you think it's going?" Doug asked, glancing in his rearview mirror.

Carol glanced over her shoulder, "I'd say fairly well."

"I hope so. I think he'd be good for Susan." Doug switched lanes, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the sounds of country music coming out of the radio.

"This is 104.5 Michiana Country." Carol and Doug said together as the commercial ran.

"Yeah." Carol propped her feet up on the dashboard.

"Div did a real number on her last year." Doug said, he was always looking out for Susan, she was the sister he'd never had and he looked out for her when Chloe wouldn't.

"I'm glad he's gone." Carol agreed.

"Yeah." Doug mumbled, he turned again.

"Doug, are we lost?" Carol asked, crossing her arms.

"We're not lost. We're temporarily misplaced."

"We're lost."

--

"The Cubbies?" Susan asked.

"Best team ever." Mark smiled.

"You're such a Chicago boy and you don't even live there." Susan laughed.

"I will someday."

Carol opened the window, "Doug says to tell you, we're temporarily misplaced. So we're stopping at the next gas station for a bathroom break and directions."

"Leave it to Doug." Susan laughed as Carol closed the window.

"We're lost?" Mark gave her a look.

"Don't worry. He probably forgot to turn somewhere." Susan craned her neck, looking around, "Yeah." She spotted a sign, "We're almost to Michigan City. Not too big of a detour."

"At least we get to stretch our legs." Mark shrugged.

"Good point." Susan agreed.

Doug turned into a Clark Station, he parked next to the door. Mark stood, jumping over the side of the bed and held his hands up to help Susan down. She rested her hands on his shoulders and his rested on her waist, he lowered her to the ground.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"No problem." He replied breathlessly.

"Hey Doug." Susan called.

"Yes, Susan?" Doug asked, holding the door open for Carol.

"How many times have you been to the Dunes?"

"Shut up Susan."

"Never." She grinned at him as she entered the air conditioned building.

"Ignore her." Doug pleaded with Mark, "I think I took the wrong jog back at the highway."

"No worries." Mark shrugged.

--

"He likes you." Carol said, leaning against the sink while Susan dried her hands.

"Who?" Susan asked, oblivious.

"Blondie.. Mark." Carol pointed out.

"Carol, don't start." Susan glared at her best friend.

"What? I'm just sayin', Doug would never help me out of the truck like that." Carol winked at her.

"Stop it." Susan chucked her used paper towel at her.

"You like him too." Carol pointed, "You're blushing."

"I'm wind burnt."

"You're blushing."

"Shut up. I don't like you anymore." Susan grumbled as she opened the door.

"I think it's cute." Carol exited and Susan followed her, they walked over to the coolers of drinks and sifted through them.

"I think I want a Yoo-Hoo." Susan chewed on the inside of her lip, trying to make a decision.

"Nice. I'll just stick with my water." Carol grabbed a bottle.

"On me." Doug walked over and took their drinks from them.

"Quit putting on a show." Susan laughed.

"Yeah." Carol agreed, "Mark, don't be fooled. If you weren't here, we'd be forced to pay for our own drinks."

"Hey!" Doug put a hand over his heart, "I am wounded. I can be chivalrous."

"When it makes you look good." Susan retorted, taking her Yoo-Hoo from the cashier.

"Why, Susan Caroline, I am offended."

"Shut up Douglas Alan, I know your middle name too." Susan laughed, they all walked back to the truck and Susan climbed up over the tailgate.

Mark climbed in after her, "How much longer?"

"Twenty-ish minutes." Susan explained.

--

Doug parked in the parking lot for West Beach. They climbed out of the truck, grabbing their coolers and bags.

"That's a Dune?" Mark looked at the huge hill of sand.

"That's a Dune. Ready for the walk of your life?" They started on the trail that lead to the swimming area.

The walk to the swimming area didn't take very long but it was labor intensive. They found a spot on the beach and claimed it as their own. Dropping the coolers, towels and blankets down, they removed their outer layers of clothing.

"Okay, everyone. Cool off and then lunch?" Carol suggested.

In agreement, they sprinted towards the water, running into the waves and diving under the water. Doug picked Carol up by her legs and tossed her into the water, she came up, "Doug, you're dead."

"You have to catch me first." Doug said and took off.

"What's the deal with those two?" Mark asked, pushing the hair back from his face.

Susan slid a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair up, "They've been on and off and on again for as long as I can remember."

"Doug loves her?" Mark floated for a moment.

"Yeah, but Doug's not always the greatest at showing it." Susan explained, "C'mon, let's go eat." She grabbed his wrist and lead the way out of the water. Susan dropped down on her purple towel, crossing her ankles and staring up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful out." Carol said, making herself a sandwich.

"Yeah." Mark agreed.

"I can't believe school starts it a week." Susan pulled a grape off the vine and popped it in her mouth.

"The sooner, the better." Doug commented around a bite of turkey sandwich.

"Doug, are you finally coming out of the closet for being the geek you are?" Susan teased.

"No. The sooner we start, the sooner it's over again." Doug explained.

"That much is true." Mark agreed.

"So, Mark." Carol popped open the tab to her can of Pepsi, "Did you have a girlfriend back in Hawaii?"

Susan nearly choked on her food, glancing at Mark.

"I did." Mark nodded, "Jennifer. We ended things though a few weeks before we moved.

"I'm sorry." Susan said softly.

"No big deal." Mark shrugged.

"How are you liking Indiana?" Doug asked, tossing a piece of ice at Carol.

"Well, I hear tell there is no better place to play basketball." Mark chuckled.

"Damn straight." Doug grinned.

"It's good. Now that I know people." Mark explained, "Won't look like such a idiot when school starts."

"Stick with us." Susan reassured him.

"Yeah. We'll take care of you." Carol reassured him.

"You two are like mother hens." Doug teased, "Relax Marky Boy, we'll help you out."

--

After lunch, Doug pulled out his portable radio, turning on the radio, "Sorry Mark, Country is pretty much the only thing that comes in around here." Mark nodded.

"I brought my Frisbee. Want to play?" Carol asked.

"Sounds good to me." Susan said as she slid on her aviators.

"Nice glasses." Mark chuckled.

"I know." Susan shot back. They created a square, tossing the neon green Frisbee around. Doug always throwing harder than necessary, trying to get one of the girls to trip.

"So how does classes work?" Mark asked as he passed the Frisbee to Susan.

"We have trimesters." Susan explained, "Everyone takes five a tri."

"It sucks." Doug said, tossing the Frisbee back to Mark, who then tossed it to Carol.

"Back in Hawaii, we took seven a day." Mark explained.

"Welcome to the mainland." Doug chuckled.

"Have you signed up for your classes yet?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. The basics. Pre-Calc, AP Bio. US Government.." Mark said.

"Hey, we're all signed up for AP Bio. Maybe we'll have a class together." Susan hoped.

--

"Carol! You cheat!" Susan yelled as she tried to push her friend off her cousin's shoulders.

"How can I cheat?" Carol laughed, pushing back, "You have my hands."

Susan pushed up and shoved, causing Carol to flip off Doug's back, "I win."

Carol surfaced, "And you say, I cheat?"

Susan shrugged and fell backwards off Mark's shoulders. When she surfaced, she gasped, "Mark, your back is red!"

"It is..." Mark patted his back and cringed.

"Didn't you put sun block on?" Doug asked.

"I forgot about my back." Mark sighed.

"C'mon." Susan pulled at his hand, "Let's go see if my aloe is still in my swim bag."

"Okay." Mark agreed and followed her, "Uh, Susan.. you're burnt too."

"I am?" Susan looked over herself.

"Your shoulders." Mark touched them gently.

"Crap." Susan sighed. She picked up her bag, dumping the contents on the towel. The bottle of green goo fell out, "I am so glad I never unpacked this." Susan laughed, "Here, turn around."

Mark followed her direction, turning to face the lake. Susan dumped some of the green ooze on her hands and ran them over Mark's back, "Sorry, it's cold." Susan explained as she felt him jump.

"No..no big deal." Mark shrugged as her hands ran over his lower back, "I think I'm good."

"Okay." Susan dropped her hands immediately.

"Your turn." Mark took the bottle, pouring some onto his hands, "Can you lift your hair?" Most of it had fallen out of the pony tail from the vicious game of Chicken.

"Sure." Susan lifted her hair off her neck and Mark spread the cool gel over her shoulders and up her neck, running his finger under her halter string. Her skin tingled and she fought the urge to giggle like a school girl.

"There." Mark dropped his hands and Susan turned around, "You need some on your nose too." Mark reached out, swiping her nose with the Aloe Vera Gel.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

--

Susan shivered in the back of the truck on the way home, her swimming suit was still damp and the breeze was freezing on her sun burnt shoulders. Mark sat next to her in his bright green swim trunks and dark blue tee-shirt.

"You cold?" Mark asked and Susan nodded. He dug through his basketball bag, pulling out his hoodie, "It's clean, I swear."

"Thanks." Susan smiled and pulled it over her head.

"No problem." Mark smiled.

--

"He just gave her, her sweatshirt." Carol whispered above the radio.

"Interesting." Doug glanced in the rearview, watching Susan lean closer to Mark.

"They'd be cute together, don't you think." Carol asked, playing with the strings of Doug's hoodie she was wearing, it was identical to the one that Mark had just lent Susan.

"Like puppies." Doug quipped.

"We could all go to homecoming together." Carol imagined it.

"Oh, we're going to homecoming this year?" Doug asked.

"As long as it isn't stupid like last year." Carol laughed, their high school had put on a post-game 'rave'.

--

"This is my stop." Mark said as Doug parked in front of a two-story white house.

"Nice place." Susan stretched, "I'm getting off here. I just live a street over and down a few blocks."

"Cool." Mark grinned. They climbed out, grabbing their bags.

"See you guys." Carol called as Doug rode off.

"Let me toss this inside and I'll walk you home." Mark volunteered.

"You don't have to." Susan explained.

"Ah, but I do. I want to see this famous plate collection." Mark grinned.

Susan bit her lip and her hair glowed in the fading August sun, "Alright. Since you're so curious."

"Come on. You can see the Hummel's and then we can cut through the backyard." Mark said and lead the way inside. Susan grinned and followed him into the house, just inside the front door was a wide stair case that lead upstairs, "My room is up there. Wait here, I'll toss this in the laundry room." He took off to the right, through the kitchen.

She stood awkwardly, rocking back and forth on her flip flops, her bag hitting her knees. Mark came back into the room, "This way." he lead her into the living room, "This is the Hummel's."

"Well, that's nice." Susan chuckled, taking in the cabinet of figurines.

"Kind of scary, you fall asleep on the couch, wake up and you're sure one of them is staring at you." Mark grinned.

"Point taken." Susan smiled, her hands snaked into the kangaroo pouch of his hoodie that she still had on.

"Alright." Mark placed his hand on her lower back, leading her through the house and out the back sliding door, "I want to see these plates."

"They aren't as cool as the Hummel's." Susan laughed.

"Well, of course. The Hummel's are like demonic creatures, you can't top that." Mark laughed with her.

The walk ended too quickly and soon they were standing in the Lewis front yard. The house was a two story, identical to the Greene house, with the exception of being grey instead of white and a trellis lead to the top of the porch roof.

"Susie! Who's this?" Cookie Lewis stepped onto the porch.

"Crap." Susan mumbled, "Mom," She called a little louder, "This is Mark Greene, he's new in town. On the basketball team with Doug."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lewis." Mark walked over and introduced himself, "Susan was telling me about your plate collection. I'd love to see them."

"Of course dear, come with me." Cookie lead them inside.

"Don't encourage her." Susan whispered.

"Susan, is that his hoodie you have on?" Cookie asked.

"Uh, yeah.. I got cold on the ride home and Mark gave me his sweatshirt." Susan explained.

"That's so sweet of you." She opened the cupboard and pulled the bubble wrapped plates down.

"Well, I wouldn't want _Susie_" Susan glared at him, "To be cold."

"Hey Susie Q!" Chloe Lewis walked in, Henry Lewis right behind her.

"Great. The whole goon squad is here." Susan mumbled under her breath.

"Who's this?" Henry Lewis asked, grabbing a beer from the kitchen.

"Mark Greene, he's new in town. He leant Susie his sweatshirt when Doug made her ride in the back of that awful pick up truck of his." Cookie explained.

"Mom, I volunteered to ride in the back!" Susan protested.

--

Susan sat on her roof, bare feet on the shingles, in plaid shorts and Mark Greene's basketball hoodie. She had showered and her hair was drying in the warm night wind. She took a drag off the cigarette she had stolen from her dad.

"You smoke?" A voice called from the shadows.

"What the hell?" Susan glanced around.

"It's me." Mark stepped into the dim street light.

"Oh, Mark. Gosh. you gave me a heart attack." Susan chuckled.

"You smoke?" Mark asked again.

"On occasion." Susan replied quietly.

"You shouldn't." Mark told her.

"Thanks. I saw the after school special on that one." Susan said, but put out her cigarette anyways, "Did you come for your hoodie?"

"Nah." Mark chuckled, "I hear there is a good park around here."

"Well, you're about six blocks in the wrong direction." Susan told him.

"See, I was kind of hoping I could get a beautiful blond to accompany me." Mark called back to her.

"Well, let me check inside and see if I can scrounge one up for you." Susan laughed, glad he couldn't see her blush in the dark.

"Come with me?" Mark asked.

Susan bit her lip, hesitating for only a moment, "Give me two seconds?"

"Sure."

Susan climbed back in her window. She slid on her black Converse and climbed back out the window, she climbed down the trellis and smiled at Mark, "Hello."

"Hi." Mark whispered, standing chest to chest, "Your hair is curly?"

"Yeah. I work hard to straighten it." Susan explained, running a hand through her damp hair.

"It's beautiful." Mark whispered.

"Thanks." Susan whispered back, they stood still, staring at each other momentarily.

"Let's walk." Mark suggested, his blue athletic pants drug on the sidewalk while they walked, his white shirt illuminating his face each time they passed a street light.

"Here." Susan said, opening the gate to the city park, walking over to a swing and sitting down.

Mark leaned against the pole, watching her rock back and forth, "Want a push?"

"Sure." Susan smiled.

Mark stood behind her, pushing her softly, being cautious of her sunburn, "I had fun today."

"I did too." Susan agreed, she loved the swings -despite her severe fear of flying.

"I was thinking.. maybe, tomorrow you could show me around town?" Mark asked, "Ya know, so I'm not lost or anything. Good places to eat and what not."

"I can do that." Susan grinned, "Are you gonna swing?"

"Sure." Mark sat down in the swing next to her. They swung in silence for awhile, watching the sky and the stars that seemed to be shining extra bright that night.

A star shot across the sky and they gasped in unison, "Did you see that?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Susan whispered back, her eyes now closed.

"Did you wish?" Mark wondered.

"Yeah." Susan nodded, "Did you?"

"I did." Mark smiled, "What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, Silly, then it won't come true." Susan smiled.

"Well, I'll tell you mine. Cause it already came true." Mark smiled, "My dad told me today, we're staying here till I graduate."

--

Mark walked Susan back to her house around one o'clock in the morning, they stood on the sidewalk staring at each other.

"I should get inside." Susan whispered.

"Yeah." Mark nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Susan asked for reassurement.

"I'll be here." Mark promised.

"Okay. Night Mark the white guy from Hawaii." Susan chuckled softly.

"Good Night Susan with the pretty curls."

**A/N: Okay, so there you have it. I'm from Indiana, but I've never been to the Dunes, so if I described them wrong, I'm sorry. I'm also in dire need of a beta. Please review (constructive criticism welcome, being a jerk, not so much). I know this was kind of focused on Marsan, I'll try to include more Rossaway next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Rachel, Louise, & Vivi for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. I love this story so much. Rachel is always helping me come up with ideas. **

**Dedication: To Rachel, cause I missed her! :P**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, zoom in on ze empty wallet**

"So," Susan grabbed a cart as they walked into the store, "Mark showed up at my house the other night."

"Really?" Carol raised her eyebrows as she pulled off her sunglasses.

"Yeah. I was sitting on the roof and he showed up." Susan smiled, walking towards the junk food aisle.

"What happened?" Carol asked, getting excited for her best friend.

"He caught me smoking." Susan chuckled, "I put it out. And I like climb down to meet him, right? And he goes, 'I like your hair curly' and I'm waiting for the ground to open up and swallow me whole at this point. Then we walked to the park and he's pushing me on the swing and this star just shoots across the sky."

"How romantic." Carol said and let out a dreamy sigh.

"I know, right? And so he, like, walks me home and we just kind of stand there and we have this moment. And then I went inside and that was the end." She laughed, grabbing a bag of pretzels and tossing them in the cart.

"Did you kiss?" Carol asked, grabbing a bag of M&Ms and Twizzlers.

"No. We're not you and Doug." Susan teased.

"Well, duh. Doug and I would've... never mind." Carol laughed to herself.

"What?" Susan raised her eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know." Carol chewed on her lip, "You've seen 'From Here to Eternity', right?"

"Oh ew!" Susan shoved her, "God, I don't need to know about you and Doug doing the horizontal mambo."

"You asked!" Carol rolled her eyes, "You're such a prude, Susan Lewis."

"Shut up." Susan said, grabbing a couple cans of Arizona Sweet Tea and placing them in the cart.

"So, what's our plan?" Carol asked.

"We entice them over with food?" Susan shrugged, "That's pretty much the extent of it. They better show up, I'm only using my babysitting money on this."

"Doug will and if Doug does, then so will Mark." Carol said. Cookie and Henry Lewis had agreed to the co-ed sleep over with Susan's friends.

--

"So.." Doug wiped his face with the towel. He stood next to Mark in the locker room of the local YMCA. They had just got done showering after their workout, "Carol and Susan are having an impromptu sleepover at Susan's. We've been invited to crash."

"Susan's parents let her have co-ed sleepovers?" Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Cookie and Henry just come off as tough asses. They're totally hippie. Susan hates it." Doug laughed.

"I bet. Did you know she smokes?" Mark asked.

"How'd you know that?"

"I went over there the other night." Mark pulled his shirt over his head.

"You were at my cousin's house... at night?" Doug asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, we went to the park." Mark shrugged.

"You got my cousin, Susan Lewis, the younger Lewis sister -right- to sneak out?" Doug asked as they slung their bags over their shoulders' and left the facility.

"Yeah. I mean..." Mark asked, worried about Doug's reaction.

"Wow." Doug said when they reached the truck, "Just, wow. You have skill." He grinned.

"You're okay with that?" Mark asked.

"Don't get me wrong, you hurt her and I'll kill you." Doug shot back.

"I figured as much."

--

The groceries had been put away and Susan's room was cleaned. Susan and Carol lay on towels in the backyard, Susan's hand resting over her eyes to protect her from the sun, "Hey Carol?"

"Yeah?" Carol looked over at her.

"Do you think Mark really likes me?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sus, I do." Carol grinned at her.

"I just.. what do I do?" Susan asked.

"Well, obviously, you like him." Carol said, propping herself up on the palms of her hands and tipping her head back, exposing her neck to the sun, "You should flirt."

"Flirt? Carol, do you not remember the catastrophic double date at the end of last year?" Susan asked, turning on her stomach.

"I remember." Carol sighed, "You were just getting over Div. You should try again."

"Maybe I should just avoid dating in high school." Susan said, digging through her bag she had brought outside for a hair tie.

"Susan, you can't let one bad experience ruin it for you."

"Bad? If Div was bad, I don't want to know what horrible is like." Susan said as she pulled up her shoulder length blond hair.

"Susan. you never really told me, what happened with him." Carol turned on her stomach as well.

"Carol.. I just.. it was bad, okay?" Susan gave her a look.

"Fine. Remember though, Mark is not Div." Carol gave her a concerned glance.

"I know." Susan dropped her head to rest on her crossed arms. They lay silently for a few minutes until cold water hit their backs.

"What the hell?" They sat up. Doug and Mark stood with the hose, grinning like mad men.

"You guys are dead." Carol stood up.

"We have the hose, how are we dead?" Doug laughed, spraying her some more.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Mark held up his hands.

"Yeah, right." Susan laughed.

"Oh yeah? You don't believe me?" Mark asked.

"Not at all." Susan said and Mark shot off across the yard, chasing her, "Mark!" Susan squealed as he caught her waist, holding her tightly.

"Get her Doug." Mark called and Doug sprayed them both with the hose.

"I think this is a futile mission." Susan laughed as she turned in his arm, Mark was just as drenched as her, "We have to get the hose from Doug."'

"How?" Mark asked as he glanced across the yard. Doug was drowning Carol with the hose.

"Come with me." Susan said sneakily.

They disappeared into the house, filling up two buckets with water at the kitchen sink. Running outside, they followed Doug across the yard and threw the buckets of water on him. "TRUCE!" Doug yelled.

"Chicken." Susan laughed, taking the hose from him and shutting it off.

"So how are we ladies?" Mark laughed.

"Wet." Carol said, her eyes glaring at Doug.

"I'm sorry, but hey, you were in your swimsuit." Doug chuckled.

"Yeah, you're a dead man." Carol said, pointing a finger at him, "Just wait."

"Your threats are idle. You love me too much." Doug said and kissed her.

"Shut up." She mumbled against his lips.

"Get a room." Susan rolled her eyes.

--

"What do you guys want to do first?" Susan asked, they walked into her room, "Put your stuff wherever." She told Mark.

"I'm changing." Carol dug through her bag for her pajamas, "Why does your dad always have the house set on freezing?"

"Cause he hates us." Susan said, grabbing her own pajamas, "Why don't we all just change and get comfortable?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Doug said.

Carol went into Chloe's room to change, Doug and Mark went into the bathrooms and Susan used her own room. When Mark finished changing, he knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Go for it." Susan called, she stood in front of her mirror in black basketball shorts and a white camisole. She was putting her hair into pigtail braids, she looked over and smiled at him, "Hey."

"You look nice." He chuckled, sitting on her bed, "Good band." He pointed at the Green Day poster on the wall.

"I love them." Susan smiled, "Green Day, The Beatles and Bon Jovi. Best music ever."

"Nice." Mark smiled at her, "I like Bon Jovi."

"Doug and I used to listen to him on the bus all the time." Susan explained, putting the hair tie on her second braid. She walked over and sat down on her bed, resting against her headboard.

"So what do you and Carol have planned for our evening?" Mark asked.

"We don't make plans, we make options." Susan explained.

"Wise words." Mark smiled.

"Someone famous said them." Susan explained.

"We should watch a movie." Carol said, coming in the room.

"We only rented way too many." Susan dumped the Family Video bag on her bed.

"What'd you guys get?" Doug asked, flopping down on the foot of the bed.

"Fame, Footloose, Goonies, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and The Breakfast Club." Carol listed off.

"Not Fame." Doug said.

"What's wrong with Fame?" Mark asked.

"Susie is obsessed with it. Seriously, if you let her watch it, she will walk around singing 'I Sing The Body Electric' for days on end." Doug laughed as Susan hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Shut up Doug." Susan glared at him.

"I vote Footloose." Carol said.

"Me too." Susan agreed.

"Fine with me." Mark shrugged.

"Three to One. I guess I'll agree." Doug gave in. Susan put the movie in and they all got situated. Doug sat against the headboard and Carol sat between his legs, his arms wrapped around her waist. Mark and Susan sat side by side on the remaining space. The food spread out before them, they dined on the what the girls had bought earlier.

"I love this part!" Susan grabbed the remote and turned it up as 'Dancing In The Sheets' began to play and on the screen everyone at the drive-in began to dance.

--

"I'm bored." Carol said, they lay on the floor in Susan's room. Their sleeping spread out and they lay atop of them, the fan in the corner going full blast. Carol's head rested on Doug's chest and her right hand was linked with his, as his left combed through her hair.

"Me too." Susan agreed, she laid on the black sleeping back, her arms tucked behind her head and her feet against the wall.

"What is there to do in this one horse town at -"Mark glanced at his watch, "Ten thirty at night?"

"Absolutely nothing." Doug told him.

"Where's Chloe?" Carol asked Susan.

"She's either high, getting high or thinking about getting high somewhere." Susan told her.

"So I guess bugging her is out." Mark chuckled.

"We could walk around town." Doug suggested, "Better than nothing."

"True." Susan agreed.

"So, we're gonna walk around town." Mark stood and helped Susan up.

"Better than nothing." Carol shrugged.

Susan grabbed Mark's basketball hoodie, pulling it over her head, "You don't mind if I use it again, do you?" Susan asked, flipping her braids out from the shirt.

"Nah. Keep it." Mark told her and slid on his sandals.  
"Thanks." Susan smiled, pulling the sleeves down over her hands.

"He likes you." Carol whispered in her ear.

"Shut up." Susan mumbled back as they left the Lewis house. Cookie and Henry weren't even home, so they didn't bother leaving a note. They walked down the dark street in silence, heading in the direction of the highway. There was a Scott's just on the other side and a Taco bell. They waited at the light for it to change, when it did they sprinted across the four lanes and into the parking loot of the store.

"I have an idea." Doug said.

"That's never good idea." Carol teased.

"Let's Toilet Paper, that red head's house." Doug told them.

"And get arrested." Susan crossed her arms.

"We aren't going to get arrested, worry wart." Doug rolled his eyes.

"Come on, she is a real.." Carol trailed off, "She could use to be knocked down a few pegs."

"Oh alright. If we get caught, I'm pointing all fingers at Doug."

"Me too." Mark agreed.

"Alright." Doug pulled out his wallet.

"Everyone buy a four pack?" Carol suggested.

"Yeah. They're on sale this week."

"Okay."

--

With their packs of toilet paper in their arm, they walked the half a mile to their enemies house, "Mark and I will get the trees. You guys get the porch and the cars."

"Okay." The girls ran up to the porch, wrapping toilet paper around the banisters and covering the car in it. The guys tossed their rolls up and watched them weave through the trees. They rolled out the extras on the yard and then they heard a car coming.

"Everybody run!" Susan exclaimed and they set off down the street and didn't stop running till they reach Susan's back yard.

"I can't believe we did that." Carol collapsed on the ground.

"I know." Susan fell down beside her.

"That was awesome." Mark said, sitting down, "I've never done anything like that before."

"Never?" Doug asked.

"Never."

"I think this would be considered your gang initiation."

**A/N: So Mark is officially part of their group and yes, in my head, they t.p.'d weaver. I hope the ending is okay to you guys, I wrote it while like falling asleep. Next chapter should be their first day of school. I'll try to update sooner, try. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so if you guys wanna label me 'Worst Updater', I totally understand :)**

**Dedication: Rachel, cause she's been bugging me for some Marsan. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. How shocking?**

"Hey." Mark Greene whispered in Susan Lewis's ear as he sat down on the stool next to her.

"You're in this class?" Susan raised an eye brow.

"This was the only class left open this period." Mark explained, "Believe me, I can't even draw stick figures."

Susan laughed, "Once Mrs. G's through wth you, you'll be the next Picasso."

"She has her work cut out for her." Mark chuckled, "How was your day?"

"Boring." Susan shrugged, "I can't believe Mr. McDaniel gave us homework on the first day."

Art III was their fifth period class and the only class they had together, besides AP Biology. Susan rolled her neck and it popped, "You're gonna get arthritis."

"Bite me." Susan shot back.

Mark grabbed her hand and opened his mouth.

"MARK!" Susan pulled her hand away, "You were gonna bite me!?"

"Not hard."

"Jerk." Susan kicked his leg.

"Ow! I didn't actually bite you." Mark grabbed his shin.

"That's what you get for even thinking of it." Susan got out of her stool and went to grab them a set of charcoal pencils to share.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Mark stared at the blank sheet of paper before him.

"Just draw." Susan explained, "The first day is a free day. So just draw."

"Okay. Ready for an epic fail?"

"Mark." Susan laughed and shook her head. She grabbed a piece of charcoal and began to sketch. Mark watched her for a few minutes, the way her hand moved fast and then slow. She stretched lines across the length of the paper and shaded in certain areas, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Mark jumped.

"Draw." She laughed.

"Okay." Mark reached over and drew a smiley face on the back of her hand.

"On the paper." Susan shook her head.

"I'm a guy, you have to be specific." Mark explained and turned to his paper, drawing light lines and odd shapes.

"You're hopeless." Susan grinned at him, wiping her charcoal covered fingers on her jeans.

"I know already." Mark stuck his tongue out at her and Susan laughed.

"What are you doing after school?" Susan asked, crossing her legs and tapping her black Converse against the leg of the stool. She stretched and rearranged her soccer shirt.

"I dunno." Mark glanced over at her, "What are you doing?"

"Probably just homework." Susan shrugged.

"Want to do homework with me?" Mark suggested.

"Sure." Susan smiled, "I'd like that."

"It's a plan then."

"Definitely."

--

"Carol!" Susan jogged to catch up with her best friend, "Hey!"

"Hey." Carol turned and smiled at her, pausing at her locker to drop off her Health book.

"So, Mark asked me to do homework with him today." Susan grinned.

"Seriously?" Carol smiled.

"Yeah." Susan rested her head against her locker, "I'm gonna make such a fool out of myself."

"No you aren't." Carol swung her book bag over her shoulder, "I gotta run if I wanna catch a ride from Doug. He's working today."

"Okay." Susan hugged her.

"Call me later." Carol gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will."

Susan got her AP Biology book from her locker and slid it into her messenger bag. She grabbed Mark's hoodie and drapped it across the top of the bag when two hands covered her eyes, "Guess who?"

"Johnny Depp?" Susan guessed.

"Nope."

"Brad Pitt?"

"Wrong again." Mark laughed.

"I guess it's probably that neighbor kid then." Susan's tone teased him and she turned around, "Hi."

"Ready to go?" Mark asked, his biology book tucked under one arm and his blond hair falling into his face.

"Let's blow this joint." Susan grabbed his wrist and drug him out of the school building.

"What's the urgent urgency?" Mark asked.

"You'll see." Susan pulled him along, "Hurry up, or we'll miss it!"

"Miss what?!" Mark exclaimed, "Suuu-sannn"

"Quit whining." She laughed, leading the way down the sidewalk, their street was just a few down from the school. When they reached the corner, the fire hydrants were opened up and running so they would be cleared out. Susan tossed her bag down on the corner and nodded her head towards the pouring water.

"No." Mark protested, but soon found himself joining her under the water.

"Isn't this fun?" Susan asked, pushing the wet hair back from her face.

"It's cold!" Mark exclaimed.

"You're a wimp." Susan teased, spinning around.

"You're nuts!" Mark countered and grabbed her waist spinning her around.

"Mark!" Susan protested half-heartedly, "Put me down!"

"No." Mark carried her towards the now muddy grass.

"Mark Greene! Put me down, now!" Susan squirmed.

"What's the magic word?" Mark laughed.

"NOW!"

"Fine." Mark said and unceremoniously dropped her in the mud.

"Mark!" Her jaw dropped and she glared up at him.

"Whatchya gonna do about it?" He asked and Susan reached up, grabbing his wrist and pulling him down into the mud.

"You never shoulda asked that." Susan laughed and fell back in the mud.

"Here." Mark reached out and put war stripes on her face.

"Thanks." Susan said, "You need some too." She swipped a muddy finger across each of his cheeks. "I feel like I'm seven."

"I think seven year olds are more mature than this." Mark laughed.

"Probably." Susan shrugged, "We should change and do that homework."

"Meet me in my back yard in like twenty minutes?" Mark suggested.

"Sure." Susan nodded, scooping up their stuff, they went their seperate ways.

--

"You have a trampoline?" Susan exclaimed, walking into the Greene's backyard. She had showered and was in a pair of holey jeans and a tanktop. Her damp hair was curled around her face and her biology book was in her arms.

"Yup." Mark was seated on the trampoline in khaki cargo shorts and a Indiana University shirt.

"Did Doug give you that shirt?" Susan asked, tossing her stuff on the trampoline and climbing on beside him.

"He said there was a chance I'd get killed if I didn't have one?" Mark explained.

"Yeah. Indiana U isn't far from here." Susan explained, "It's in South Bend. And their rivals are Purdue. You wear a Purdue shirt around here and you'll get maimed."

"Survival tactics. Always good to know." Mark chuckled, stretching out on his stomach.

They lay on their stomachs under the shade of the big Oak tree. Mark rolled over on his back after answering a few questions and stared up at the clouds, "Hey Susan?"

"Huh?" She glanced over at him.

"What do you think that cloud is?" Mark asked, pointing.

"It's a 'turn around and do your homework' cloud." She pulled at his shirt sleeve.

"Fine." Mark turned over, "What's the answer for number five?"

"Mark." Susan rolled her eyes, "RNA."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I'm magical." Susan grinned.

"You're something alright." Mark reached over, twirling a blond lock around his finger and letting it go.

"I like that." She murmured quietly

"What?" Mark asked.

"Nothing. Homework. I like homework." Susan said and picked up her mechanical pencil.

"Uh-huh." Mark nodded.

--

Susan had been invited to stay for dinner. Over a meal of steak and mashed potatoes she wowed Mr. and Mrs. Greene with her knowledge of British Literature and Football scores. After dinner, Mark and Susan sat on his front porch steps drinking tea so sweet it made you cough.

"Your parents are nice." Susan smiled at him.

"They're a little out there, but I wouldn't trade 'em." Mark agreed, sipping his tea and cringing.

"This is really sickening sweet." Susan chuckled, pulling the lemon off the side and popping it in her mouth.

"Yeah." Mark agreed, "I had fun today."

"Well we can repeat it, Lord knows we'll have enough homework to do." Susan laughed and leaned against the porch railing.

"True." Mark looked at his feet and then over at her, "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure." Susan smiled and Mark stood, extending his hand and helping her up.

He kept her hand as they walked back to Susan's house, walking slowly and listening to the crickets chirp. The sun glowed orange and cast shadows as it sunk behind the clouds and a cool breeze blew through the trees.

They paused at the end of the sidewalk, turning to face each other. It was silent, but not awkward. Susan smiled at him and he smiled back, their eyes meeting. Mark tipped his head and Susan stood on her tip toes and they met in the middle for a short kiss.

Susan smiled when she pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He whispered as she disappeared into the house.

**A/N: Okay. So they kissed. You don't think it's gonna be easy, do ya? ;) You'll have to wait and find out. Hopefully I won't keep you guys waiting that long again :)**


End file.
